


Drowning in You

by oathkeeprrr



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clubs, DJ H.One, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: Changkyun would love to be able to drown in the DJ at the club he goes to every night under the blue lights.orthe Dj H.One/Changkyun, Panicked v Confident Gay songfic that no one asked for.





	Drowning in You

Another night up at the bar late

Skinny dresses and heartbreaks

There's nothing magic going on

 

The amount of time Changkyun spent at this same club, on the same bar stool, watching everyone around him while drinking whatever the barista wanted to serve him. Every night, for the last year he came here. Every Night he looked for the same person. The same person who saw once in a blue moon it felt like. Someone's whos hair always reflected the blue lights and moved so elegantly. The same person who seemed to focused on the turntables in front of him only sometimes letting the other DJ’s take complete control so he could dance. The same pretty boy with the plush looking lips. The same tall man who seemed as if he was a god.

 

Then 'long came you

All the lights are down low

 

It was never hard to find him. He was almost always at the DJ station. But the times he wasn’t, he moved so swiftly through the crowd dancing with others or by himself. People worshipped him here it seemed like. Not only as the best DJ but the best dancer the most charismatic. Someone who was so untouchable, Changkyun felt his breathe often get stuck in his chest when he laid his eyes on him. 

 

And I keep losing my focus

There's something happening

I can't keep cool

 

The mystery boy with white blond hair and such soft looking lips. The tall boy who could dance for hours and not seem tired. The pretty boy who played the music and made Changkyuns legs go weak. The pretty boy Changkyun would love to drown in.

 

Oh, I can't sleep

I'm dancing with adrenaline

I can't speak

Hands, they keep trembling

 

He sat at the bar, glass held tightly in his hand. The nights always started off the same. Anxiety high in his blood and system, afraid he won’t see him. Afraid he won’t be able to talk to him. To miss another moment to learn his real name instead of his stupid stage name. A Chance to actually get to know him. The thoughts of him kept him away and on edge. His entire body shook when he thought of knowing his name, hearing more of his voice. Damn, how he adored that man.

 

There he was.

 

I've been so weak

When you make an entrance

And when you leave

 

Changkyun sucked in a breath as he heard the voice over the speakers. Talking about getting everyone hyped up and ready for something new. The voice he liked. His eyes quickly snapped in the direction of the DJ Booth, where he saw him. His normal white blond hair still reflecting the blue lights the surrounded him. Making him as if he was underwater as the lights moved around causing shades and shadows similar to that of being underwater around the room and on the boy. 

 

He could’ve sat there forever, peaceful drinking and watching that boy work. All night, he’s done it before. He could easily do it again. And he would have, but something different happened tonight. Normally they never made eye contact when Changkyun was watching him work. The few times they did make eye contact he was always out dancing or stepping down to go dance. Never was it when he was working. Never was it when Changkyun was so infatuated with how the shadows played on his face and how at peace he looked up there.

 

Oh, darling, I can't breathe

Oh, I can hardly breathe

 

Changkyuns chest hurt at that point. His lugs froze and he just stared at the man. Both of them stared at the other. No one really moved, neither blinked. But the other smirked, before turning to one of the other DJ’s behind him, must’ve been saying something. Changkyun quickly looked away focusing his eyes on his drink again. God, Shit, this was a horrible day. 

 

And now you're killing me softly

 

Moments passed before he heard that voice again.

 

“Hey,” Shit. “I saw you staring, C’mon~ I know you can hear me.”

 

Maybe if Changkyun was anywhere else in a situation like this he’d be okay. But here he sat, in a club at a bar, with one of the most attractive people standing behind him trying to catch his attention. And everyone around him is now looking because the DJ is with him and trying to speak to him. This isn’t how this was supposed to go. Really, it wasn’t. 

 

But there he sat, turning the stool around so he could face the other. Changkyun placed a small smile on his face trying to seem as confident as possible, even if one the inside he was a bit panicked.

 

“Ah, there we are, the pretty boy.”

 

“Y-yeah, sorry for staring by the way-”

 

“Eh~ Don’t worry, I get it a lot.”

 

“Right…”

 

“But normally it's from Girls who want to dance unless you’re secretly women who wanted to dance?”

 

Changkyun rolled his eyes. “I don’t even know your name.”

 

“Ouch, I thought someone who’s always looking in my direction would at least Know Im H.One.”

 

“I meant you’re actual name”

 

“Hyungwon. You?”

 

“Changkyun”

 

“Care to dance Changkyun?”

 

He didn’t even speak a word, too lost at how fast this was moving. How Hyungwon noticed that he watched him. 

 

You're saying things with your body

So I take your hand and then we go

 

But Changkyun just nods, and Hyungwon grabs at his wrist and drags him away from his normal spot at the bar onto the dance floor where others flock and watch the two of them dance.

 

All eyes on you

And I pull you in closer

 

This distance between them was small. Changkyun was close enough to be able to see every detail. From the different shades of blue in his hair from the lighting, the how the shadows dance across his features and how some strands of hair sticking up from being moved constantly. Hyungwon was beautiful under the blue lights. Even if their main purpose was to help keep everyone awake, the blue made Hyungwon looks mystic almost. He looked so perfect in them. From the way, it lit up his eyes or how the shades of it changed against his white-blond hair. The blue accents on his clothing. Blue was a color of him. Hyungwon noticed how Changkyun seemed so lost in just staring at him. Bringing them even closer together.

 

“You should stare less at me, and talk more to me.”

 

You got me hooked and you know it

You're like a gamble

But I love playing it loose

 

Changkyun laughed that time, it was soft and lighthearted, earning a smile from Hyungwon.

 

“I mean it, All you do is stare, pretty obviously too, sometimes I think if there's something on my face,”

 

“Nono, you’re just-”

 

“Pretty?”

 

“V-very”

 

“I get that a lot, but hearing it from another pretty person, is refreshing. Especially when they seem pretty sober.”

 

“I don’t think I would have been able to agree to dance if I weren’t, I would have been more anxious honestly.”

 

Oh, tell me what you've done; I'm awoken

 

Conversation flowed so easily between the two of them. Changkyun couldn't tell if it were the two drinks in his system, or if they just really easily got along. Either way, Changkyun was content. He was glad finally an actual conversation with Hyungwon. And a name to go along with the face beside H.One. 

 

The moments where Hyungwon would grab onto him, or hold his hand on the floor, made him smile. Even if it were as a way so others wouldn’t bother them and ask Hyungwon to dance. Because right now, Hyungwon was the happiest he’d been in a while. Dancing with Changkyun made him happy.

 

And I love it more every moment

 

The night didn’t last much longer. It was odd, how quickly time passed. How neither of them realized how long they’d been with each other. How many times Hyungwon pulled Changkyun closer or grabbed his hands and clothes. How many times Hyungwon did whatever he could to make people leave him alone because he wanted to devote tonight to Changkyun. And tonight Changkyun didn’t even notice how much he was drowning in the beauty that was Hyungwon or how much he really did love that man, even if they just officially met.

 

Someone's voice rang through the club announcing the last song for the night. How was it already so late? Changkyun just glanced at Hyungwon who still seemed to be happily dancing as if the club wasn’t going to be closing down in the next 10 minutes.

 

So, give me something for when you leave

 

“I can feel you staring at me, I thought we agreed you speak instead of starring~”

 

“The club closes soon”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“So?”

 

Hyungwon stopped dancing at that point and grabbed Changkyuns hands again. “What, C’mon don’t give me that look, it's not like you aren't going to see me again”

 

Changkyun bit at his lip and nodded. “Yeah but it's not like you can get off every night to dance with me either.”

 

Hyungwon gave his hands a light squeeze. “What, you want something to ensure I’ll always come back for you?”

 

Changkyun shrugged. “Something where I know this wasn’t a one time deal at least.”

 

The older rolled his eyes before leaning and placing a small kiss upon Changkyuns cheek. “Maybe next time I’ll be nicer and give you my number even.” Hyungwon joked which got Changkyun rolling his eyes in reply as his face flushed a soft shade of pink. “Just talk to me more instead of staring. Got it?”

 

Changkyun nodded, he couldn't speak at that moment, because there he was drowning in all the possible situation that flooded his mind involving Hyungwon.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-changkyun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
